Hitomi Hinata
by AkaruiGekkou
Summary: Hinata has had the last straw & erupts from the pressure. She disowns her clan and names herself after her mother. After she witnesses a couple she didnt expect to meet, she severes all her bonds with Konoha & Naruto. Lemon, Hina/Sasu/Naru & Naru/Saku
1. Pressure, Pushing Down On Me

_Well my name is Hyuuga Hinata and I am the heir to the Hyuuga clan. I am currently at the age of 17 with the status of upper chuunin. I don't really have a social life because I'm too shy and my home life isn't too great either, especially after the death of my mother. She was a fantastic kunoichi name Hyuuga Hitomi and a great mother too. I miss her with all my heart. They say I have her looks but I'm not too sure because they also say that she was beautiful and had unique lavender eyes just like mine. I wish I could praise my father the way I do with mother but its just impossible. To put it into normal words he's a 'stuck up asshole who doesn't care if people get hurt in the process of him getting what he wants'. He always ridicules me, calling me weak and incapable of being a kunoichi of Konoha. If he insults me one more time I am not sure what will happen but I'll know it wont be good._

_Yet here he goes again...._

"You are no longer worthy of the title of a Hyuuga heiress. You should have never of been born. Return to your room. The sealing will take place in 2 weeks."

_So my life's already over. There's nothing for me to live for. Maybe I shouldn't have been born; maybe I should just commit seppukku. Then that way I'll claim my honour, but nobody would recognise anyways. I give my all for this cursed clan yet they don't recognise me for who I am but instead ridicule me because I'm different. I just cant take it anymore, this is the last straw!_

"_You know what?" I replied with an equally cold voice and hard stoned eyes._

_He just looks at me as if I'm not worth the time._

"You can shove your Hyuuga clan and title up your ass. Its not me who's not worth the title its vice versa. I request to be removed from this atrocious clan and live by the name of Hitomi Hinata. If mother were alive I'm sure you wouldn't be at this moment_. _You're not worth my time, good riddance _father."_

_Poison etched in my voice. I walk off towards the distance with my Byakuugan on subconsciously. I see him with a face etched with shock and surprise and what I thought of as regret but it was probably just the adrenaline pumping. I go straight to my bedroom and immediately start packing, just the essentials along with ALL the money I have save since I first became a shinobi of Konohagakure. Once I'm done I jump out my window and drag myself towards an open estate agency. Its dark out, probably around 10. You can see shinobi running and jumping along the rooftops and a few shops closing. To avoid any attention I began to avoid the main streets and walk through the forest. After a casual 10 minute walk through Konoha's lush forests my breath hitched. And I thought that my life was already as fucked up as it already was, but no. Kami always has something in store for you, but I never thought anything like this. The scene before me was of Naruto-teme and Sakura-shoofu sucking each others faces off. My last string snapped, I no longer care fore Konoha, family/clan and most of all Naruto. I severe all my bonds and will live life as a missing-nin. They probably sensed me being the reason as to why they stopped._

_The idiot looked at me sheepishly while the pink-haired banshee lowered her gaze because she was ashamed and she should be!_

"_Hehe, sorry about you having to see that Hinata-san" said Naruto._

_Ahh, even more proof that he doesn't harbour any feelings for me whatsoever._

"_Its quite alright Naruto-san, I wasn't planning on staying at all, you may continue, I was just passing by" _

_I replied with a voice that rightly belonged to those of the Uchiha yet the facial expressions still belonged to the Hyuuga. Oh well fuck it. The look on their faces is priceless. No more stuttering and shy Hyuuga Hinata, its high time that I shall perceive my true nature as Hitomi Hinata._

"_Hinata-chan, is something wrong, you seem different." Asked Sakura with a concerned tone._

_Like hell she'd know what goes on behind closed Hyuuga doors. Why should I tell the bitch anything? She knew of my love and longing for Naruto yet she still grabs onto him like a hopeless imbecile, just because she lost her poor Uchiha she see's it fit that she gets Naruto. Whatta whore!_

"_That I'm afraid is none of your business Sakura-san, now I'll be on my way" _

_I sneered her hideous name like I had eaten something rotten. I continued my walk but I saw that something had blocked my path. I look up and see an angry Naruto, and frankly I don't give a damn what he thinks of me._

"What's your problem Hinata, she's just asking what's wrong!"_ shouted Naruto._

"I have a lot of problems_ Naruto-san_, like I said before they're none of yours or hers concern, now if you may oblige and step out of my way"

_I raised my voice to get my point across yet he wouldn't move. It just aggravated me, he notices me now but not the way I would've liked. He notices me as an enemy. All my life I've been in the shadows when I never wanted to be in them and now I just want to be invisible yet Kami won't let my soul rest in peace._

"_All you Hyuuga's have such large sticks stuck up your asses, when will you ever learn that you have to earn what you want!" he growled._

_He actually had the nerve to compare me to one of those sickly Hyuuga's. HOW DARE HE! I am absolutely nothing like them. He says that I don't earn the things I want. I have never EVER got what I wanted. I try and try yet nobody understands what I feel inside anymore. Nobody cares. I've never asked for anything and always helped others yet what do I gain in return. THIS BULLSHIT! My Byakuugan subconsciously turns on._

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THEM? I AM NO LONGER HYUUGA! I NEVER WAS. IM TOO DIFFERENT AND EVERYONE HATES DIFFERENT. THEY THINK OF ME AS WEAK AND NOT WORTH THEIR TIME. AND I DONT GET EVERYTHING I WANT YOU ASSHOLE. I WANT A MOTHER BUT SHES DEAD, I WANT A FATHER BUT HE DOESN'T WANT ME, I WANTED YOU BUT YOU NEVER NOTICED ME. AND NOW WHAT I WANT IS TO GET AWAY FROM HERE. AWAY FROM YOU, AWAY FROM THEM. YET YOU PEOPLE WONT LEAVE ME AT PEACE. WHAT HAVE I DONE SO WRONG THAT I DESERVE TREATMENT LIKE THIS!_?" _I roared.

_I could see that both of their eyes had widened. Naruto's, because I declared the love I once had for him and Sakura's because of my lack of stuttering, my raised voice and the anger towards Naruto. I could've sworn that my Byakuugan vision turned an indigo colour, but like before my adrenalines probably pumping._

"_Hinata-chan I-" before he could say more I intercepted._

"_Oh, so now its 'Hinata-chan'?" I laughed bitterly, I mean who wouldn't. This is unbelievable._

_He just stared at me. I stared back harder; I suppose you could call it a mental battle with me having the upper hand._

"_Well? fox catch your tongue?" I winked at him._

_Well hey; I already knew he was a jinchuurki. It was just so obvious, I've seen his chakra network before and compared them to Sabaku No Gaara's. They look almost the same yet gaara's was more of a yellow colour while Naruto-teme's was more red._

_He continued to stare at me. I took this as my time to leave but not without giving Sakura-shoofu one last glare._

"_Sayonara" Yup those would be my last words to this shit of a village._

_It sure is gonna be one hell ova long journey. I'm not evil, no, its just I have a hate for the people of the village. I don't like to kill for the fun of it but if they choose to act first then who's to say that that person will end up lying on the floor with no pulse?_


	2. Unexpected Locations

_I changed my direction of path so that I was heading for the famous gates of Konohagakure no Sato. I think Naruto seems to have noticed this too thus explaining why he was still on my tail. Insufferable jerk! This whole village just infuriates me. They think of me as the weak and timid heiress of the Hyuuga clan and has jelly for a backbone. Well no more! No one will look down upon me from his instance. No one will think of me as a weak defenceless child. No one will take my heart and crush it into a million peaces and hand it back. His presence is getting on my nerves._

".Alone" I sneered.

"Not until you apologise to Sakura-chan" He replied defiantly.

"For what exactly?"

"For being down right mean and hurting her feelings!"

I could help but laugh. I laughed so hard my voice became horse.

"What's so funny?" He actually had the nerve to shout at me.

"Your obliviousness and Sakura-shoofu's feelings" I answered him in indifferent baritone.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT SOMEONE PRECIOUS TO ME?"

"I just did now leave. I can't remember what I ever saw in you and why I befriended someone like that pink-haired banshee"

"Why are you heading for the gates?" He sneered.

"I'm leaving. Good riddance"

_I continued to my designated location and he seemed to have run back in to the opposite direction. Hmmm... I guess I wasn't precious enough for him to stop me from leaving. I had and have nothing left in Konoha to keep me there. I'll show everyone I'm not Hyuuga Hinata but Hitomi Hinata. I WILL avenge my mother's death and I'll show all those despicable Hyuuga's my true face. I will train to become stronger just for my mother and only for my mother. She is what keeps me alive. Without her once existence I am dead. A soulless bag of flesh and bones._

_I finally passed the large and ancient gates of Konoha and feel as though a large burden has been lifted from my well-shaped shoulders. Maybe this was all meant to be. Fate. But little did I know the dangers and obstacles that I was not prepared to face. I decided to opt for walking. I was in no rush since I hadn't thought of where to go:_

_Sunagakure no Sato = Most definitely NOT !, Naruto's friend is the kazekage_

_Kumogakure no Sato = They'll just try to steal my Byakuugan, bummer._

_Tschuigakure no Sato = known for hating the Yondaime, therefore hating Konoha. Even if I am a missing Nin._

_So Kirigakure no Sato it is!_

_My journey to Kirigakure was indeed 'troublesome', as Shikimaru-san would say. What a lazy human, not that I had any quarrels with him. At least he stayed pleasant even though he never acknowledged my existence. Same goes for Choji-san, Lee-san, Tenten-san, and Shino-san. I don't hate Ino but I don't like her either. She seemed the bitchy type. Never trusting and often blabs about peoples personal lives as if she's reading it like a speech. She hasn't acknowledged my existence either but she seemed nicer to me after Sasuke-san left. I guess it was time she grew up and moved on. Sasuke-san is also another person whom stayed pleasant to me. But I think that's only because he was grateful that I never became one of his fan-sluts, like Sakura-shoofu. Ohh, how I despise that pink-haired slut. Her home belongs within a brothel. She had the nerve to actually ask me what the matter was? Was she blind or just plain stupid? She's standing right in front of my line of vision kissing the man I have come to love for half my life and she asks me what's WRONG?_

_My internal rampage has come to a halt. The sound of the leaves from a wild blueberry bush rustling caused by abrupt halt. I look in all directions up down left right with my Byakuugan a blazing. My vision blurred with the colour of indigo, my head felt as though someone was tearing at my scalp. It burnt. Everything started to burn from my vision to the gaps between my naked toes within my open-toed shinobi sandals. I can't contain this pain any longer. I had to, I just had to SCREAM! I screamed so hard my voice faltered just before I fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness. _

**ELSEWHERE IN AN UNDETECTED LOCATION.**

_I woke up hazily to the sound of two people arguing and bickering about who would wake me up. It looks like they've done the job already, insert sarcasm. I let out a groan of pain as a fierce ache made its way to my eyes. My groan thus interrupting the two's conversation and informing them of my welcome to the world of consciousness._

_**Sorry About The Lateness Of Updating. I Know This Chapters Really Really Small, But Its What I could Do. Hopefully I'll Be able To Update Frequently. I Couldn't Because I've Been "Revising" hard 8-).**_

_**Sorry Again.**_


	3. An Old Acquantance

**I humbly apologise for the late chapter. My bloody laptop died on me and I somehow convinced my mother to buy a new computer. Waheyyy! I hope this chapter appeals to you readers, but it's been a while since I last rote anything so this might be frankly "shit". But I'll probably re-edit in the future.**

**Happy Readings! **

**[Flashback Begins]**

**ELSEWHERE IN AN UNDETECTED LOCATION.**

_I woke up hazily to the sound of two people arguing and bickering about who would wake me up. It looks like they've done the job already, insert sarcasm. I let out a groan of pain as a fierce ache made its way to my eyes. My groan thus interrupting the two's conversation and informing them of my welcome to the world of consciousness._

**[Flashback Ends]**

"Well, it looks like the pretty lady woke up."

_Said a deep male voice that belonged to a man of around my age with shark like teeth. _[A.N: you guess who he is yet?]

"Oh can it Suigetsu, you just want to get into her pants!"

_intercepted another voice but this seemingly high-pitched voice definitely belong to a women, who had brilliant red hair that could rival a flames yet the strange fashion of unkempt hair on one side and perfectly straight hair on the other seemed to distract the beauty of the color._

"Stupid bitch, why is she here again?"

_Muttered a peeved looking shark boy._

_I heard a sigh come from the opposite side of the room and quickly darted my eyes in that direction to discover that it belonged to a huge tanned-skin male with orange hair and beautiful chocolate colour eyes that seemed to be in a bored fashion. I completely understand the predicament he is currently going through. Oh the times that Kiba and Naruto-baka crossed the same paths. It would be like hell on earth but more annoying? If you could call it that._

"Suigetsu do not speak to a lady in an improper manner and Karin please stop winding Suigetsu up."

_Well he certainly seems like a gentleman. Hmmm, Suigetsu and Karin aye, why do the names seem familiar. Oh well dwelling on it any longer is just going to help in increasing my already current headache._

"First of all Juugo, that _thing _is not a lady_"_

_The old me would have gasped but right now I'll settle with chuckling. Ohh, that seemed to attract their attention._

"See Juugo, even she thinks so_"_

_Juugo just sighs and walks over to me. At first I was alarmed but soon gathered myself and embraced what would eventually happen to me. It seemed like ages and the silence didn't help either until he placed a nice cool flannel on my forehead._

"Huh, what?_"_

_I decided to finally voice out my confusion._

"We have to have you at your best Hyuuga-sama"

"You're mistaken. The name is Hitomi Hinata."

_Kuso! They're bound to send me back to Konoha now, especially with me in this condition. There'll be no running away from it. Kuso Kuso Kuso!_

"No we're not; you're in the bingo book alongside Uchiha-baka_"_

_Replied the shark-like male._

"Uchiha-baka? You mean Itachi-N-san? Why would I be in such a category?"

_I am now completely confused._

"Now now, don't get completely happy. You're in between Uchiha _Sasuke _and Sasori no Sabaku, which is quite an accomplishment. So tell me what did you do?_"_

_He raises his white eyebrow at me while I think on what I've done to get me in the S-rank category. To be honest I haven't done much yet, just abandoning Konohagakure and taking the Byakuugan secrets with me, but seeing how they see me as week I should only be in the B-C rank category._

"To be honest, I should only be in the b-rank category at the most. It could be a fault_"_

_Yeah that's right; it should definitely be a fault._

"There's no need to lie to us. The bingo book has never or will ever be wrong, because right now you are on Konoha's most wanted list"

_WTF! It's probably that Sakura-shoofu's fault._

Hinata was extremely angry. So angry in fact her Byakuugan subconsciously activated and her eyes blazed an indigo hue. In rage she roared, it was so warrior like.

"HARUNO SAKURA, YOU ARE DEAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

**Back in Konoha:**

Sakura shivered and dropped her groceries on the market floor.

"Sakura-koi, are you alright?" asked a voice that was laced with concern.

"I feel like something completely terrible is about to happen".

Her hands shook and her eyes were wide with fear that Naruto could only remember from when they had their Genin test in the forest of death. Now, he was completely concerned.

"With me always by your side, nothing can harm you my ai".

"Arigato, aishteru Naruto".

Naruto slightly hesitated, but in the condition that Sakura was currently in she didn't notice. He wrapped both his lean arms around her waist and sighed.

"Hai, aishteru Sakura".

**Back in Team Taka's Hideout:**

Hinata had now finished with her thunderous roar. Everyone was taken by surprise, even Juugo. He was too shocked to go on a murderous frenzy, Karin was too shocked to make a stupid remark and Suigetsu was too shocked to demand water. The only one back to normal was Hinata herself. No one really suspected for her to have such a set of lungs, especially since she was known for her kind nature and mousy vocal chords. However her Byakuugan deactivated yet her eyes were now an indigo colour. Juugo and Suigetsu were the first to come out of their shocked stupor.

"Whoaaa, I guess it's always the quiet ones aye Juugo?"

"Hn".

Everyone, including Hinata, turned they're vision towards the front door where they saw _The_ Uchiha Sasuke leaning on the frame with his leg and he had his arms crossed in a bored slash aloof manner.

"SASUKE-KUN!" [A/N: You don't need to ask who that was. If you do, shame on you!]

"Hn".

_Suigetsu and I both sweat dropped. He's not a man of many words now is he? He's definitely not like how he was when we were both 6._

**[Flashback Begins]**

Hyuuga Hitomi was outside in the garden of the Main family doing one of her favourite hobbies; gardening. Her only child of 6 years walked up to her.

"Mamma, can I help you pwease. I don't wanna be Cwan Head when I'm older."

Whined a younger version of Hyuuga Hinata.

Her mother just laughed and knelt down to eye level and hugged her with an endless amount of love. Hinata herself began to giggle into her mother's long dark indigo locks, much like her own.

"Mamma, you smell like lilies. I love lilies and I wove you Mamma. Do you wove me?"

Her mother frowned at the question.

"What would make you think that dear? I'll always love you no matter the time place or problem".

"Does otou-sama wove me?"

"Hinata-Chan what's wrong?"

"I saw Sasu-Chan yestaday and he was weally upset because he said that his otou-sama doesn't wove him like he woves Itachi-Nii. Do you and otou-sama wove Neji-Nii more than me?"

Hinata looked like she was going to cry. You could just tell by the pout of her bottom lip and the watering of her eyes. She even sniffled a couple of times. Her mother was now generally worried for both her daughter and Sasuke.

"Hina-chan, don't ever think such things. Your father and I both love you very much. And I am completely sure that Fugaku-san feels the same way as we do towards Sasu-chan. He probably shows his love in a different way. Mikoto-bachan and I are going to meet today. Do you want to come along? I'm sure Sasu-chan will be coming too".

Hinata just wiped her tears with her kimono sleeve, sniffled and nodded her head.

Later on when Hinata and Hitomi meet Sasuke and Mikoto.

"Hina-dear, are you ready?"

"Yes mamma".

Hinata came down the stairs of their main home staircase wearing a lilac sundress that stopped just at the bottom of her knee. It had thick straps and she wore it with a white short sleeved shirt and matching sunhat. For shoes she was equipped with a pair of pumps that were a different shade of lilac.

Hitomi was dressed in a navy and grey Grecian summer dress, her hair was down, and she also wore a pair of navy blue and silver studded gladiators.

"Okay then let's get going Hina-chan. We don't want Mikoto-bachan and Sasu-chan to be waiting for us now do we?"

"No mamma, we don't".

Hitomi and Hinata strolled through the main gates of the Hyuuga manor hand in hand. They walked through the market where Hitomi bought Hinata a stick of dango and where Hinata bought two onyx coloured roses for Sasuke and Mikoto.

They finally got to the park where they saw Mikoto pushing Sasuke on a set of swings. Mikoto was dressed in a red and black taffeta dress with black sandals and her hair was in a high ponytail while Sasuke was wearing a pair of navy blue ¾ lengths and a black t-shirt with black sandals. His hair was in its traditional style and every time Hinata saw him it'd look even shinier than it was before. Shiny, not greasy.

The park was beautiful and it was surprisingly empty. Sasuke seemed to be enjoying himself, he was absolutely bubbling with laughter and his eyes were lighted with joy. Hinata couldn't help but smile and Hitomi let out a small giggle. She found the whole scene completely adorable. Sasuke stopped his laughter and turned his head towards their direction. He let out an incredibly large grin which immediately made Hinata grin back just as wide.

"Hina-chan!"

"Sasu-chan"

They both ran and met each other halfway. Once they met they both enveloped each other with a bear hug that consisted of Sasuke lifting Hinata of off the ground and twirling her while Hinata giggled.

"Hina-chan, I've got soo many things I've got to tell you!"

Beamed an excited Sasuke.

"Me too Sasu-chan, but you can go first".

"No its okiees, ladies first".

"But I'm not a lady yet Sasu-chan".

"Yes you are, what else could you be then?"

"I'm a girl" pouted Hinata.

"But it's like the same thing" Sasuke pouted back.

"Nuh-uh, mamma's a lady"

"Well, you'll be a lady anyways so hahh!"

Sasuke started to smile because he knew he had won this conversation, well for now anyways.

"Okay okay, I'll tell you. It's a secwet ok."

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding as they both shared many secrets.

"I love you Sasu-Chan".

Hinata was completely beaming and Sasuke was completely dumbfounded.

"But a boy can't love a girl".

"Why not? Mamma and otou-sama love each other and they are boy and girl".

"But they have to cuz they're married".

"Then can we get married".

"Hina-chan, we're too young for that"

"Then can we, when we're older?"

Hinata had her puppy-dog look on her face. Sasuke couldn't resist and began to smile because of how cute she looked.

"Hina-chan you're soo cute. Of course I'll marry you and then we'll have loads and loads of children".

Hinata blushed at the compliment; she still wasn't used to them.

"Ano Sasu-Chan, can we make it a toast?"

"You mean oath?"

"Yeah yeah, that!" Hinata blushed again for being caught slipping.

"Okay, but it's gonna hurt."

"Don't worry Sasu-Chan; I'm a big girl now!"

"Okay, gimme your right hand".

Hinata did as she was told. He then bit her thumb and he did the same with his. Hinata felt pain, a lot of pain. But she bit the inside of her lip and coped with it, she didn't want to get Sasuke in trouble. He then proceeded in mixing her blood with his and he made up a line for both of them to say.

"Say this after me Hina-chan; I, Uchiha Sasuke, promise to marry Hyuuga Hinata and have loads and loads of children with her.

"Okiees; I, Uchiha-"

"You say Hyuuga Hinata" Sasuke couldn't help but laugh and Hinata couldn't help but blush at her being wrong, again.

"I, Hyuuga Hinata, promise to marry Uchiha Sasuke and have …"

"Loads and loads of children with him"

"Oh yeah; and have loads and loads of children with him. What now Sasu-chan?"

"We have to seal it with a kiss".

Sasuke was blushing and Hinata copied him in the action.

"Do we have to?"

"Don't you want to kiss me Hina-chan?"

Sasuke pretended to pout. You see there was no need for the sealing of a kiss. Sasuke has held a crush on Hinata ever since they had both gotten to know each other. She was his only saviour that was his age. She listened to him and would devote all her time just for him and vice versa. All of the above and that she was extremely adorable. Hinata started to stutter with her reply for Sasuke's question and began to blush.

"No, it's just that it's a grown up thing and we're not grown-ups yet".

"But getting married is a grown up thing too".

"B-but …"

"Hina-chan, I love you too".

"You do?" Hinata was taken back in a good way. She was extremely happy that he cared for her in the same way.

"Yup" Sasuke nodded his head vigorously to get his point across.

"Well mamma did say it was okay if both people love each other."

After her statement was finished Sasuke started to lean forward and Hinata mimicked his notion as well. It took forever for both fleshy lips to meet. Once they both met they both stayed in the same position for what was like 10 seconds until they heard the sound of a camera flash and the laughter of two women. They both turned so fast towards the source of laughter that it looked like they both had whiplash. There stood both Mikoto and Hitomi with a camera in front of them.

"I'll be sure to send you a copy once I get them developed Hitomi-chan."

"They're so unbelievably adorable together. It would be soo cute if they got married." Laughter rung through both their voices until it took complete control again.

**[Flashback Ends]**

I made this chapter longer I hope all you readers can forgive me T.T!

Love:

AkaruiGekkou ;)


	4. Thank You, For Making Me Smile

Hey heyy heyyy (8)

I decided on posting chapter 4 along with chapter 3 as an apology, even though I made chapter 3 long. I'm sure chapter 4 will be long too. See how nice I am to you guys?

"So you finally decided to make your presence finally known aye Sasu-chan?"

"Hn."

_I raise a delicately shaped eyebrow at him. This whole one word answer thing is starting to really itch my nerves._

Hinata arose from the make-shift bed and sat in a sitting position. Everyone had left the room except for the two dark haired ninja's, although it took Karin a lot of convincing to move.

"Cut it with the one word answers Sasuke, it's annoying".

_He raises an equally delicate eyebrow at me. Does he do his eyebrows? _

"_Y_ou're … different_"_

"Likewise"

"So you're allowed to make one words answers?"

"Hn."

_I could hint a layer of mirth hidden beneath the purpose dullness of his eyes._

"What's with your eyes?_"_

"What do you mean?_"_

"They're blue, Hyuuga have grey translucent eyes._"_

_I walk over to the bowl of water that the guy called Juugo had left behind. I stared at my reflection till the rippling had finally halted. I saw me, but with indigo eyes. WTF! Besides all of this I still don't know where or why I'm here._

"What am I doing here Sasuke?_"_

"My team found you lying in the middle of the forest. You had an indigo chakra barrier surrounding you but they finally got in. They brought you to me and we waited for your arrival to the world of consciousness. Why did you just threaten Sakura when she's not here?_"_

"She's the fucking reason why I'm on the fucking S-rank category_"_

_He just raises his eyebrow again at me. I guess he's not used to the sweet innocent Hinata cursing. I guess he wants to know why. So I sighed to let him know that an explanation was on its way._

"Otou-sama finally made me snap and that night I was planning on leaving the Hyuuga clan only. I saw Naruto-baka and that shoofu sucking each other's faces off. The baka was completely oblivious until I made it plainly obvious that my presence was existent. She tried explaining but I told her to shove it and Naruto got pissed. I told him to fuck off and made everything clear to him. Yes I confessed. I decided that I have had enough of Konoha and its bullshit and made my way to the village gates. He tried to stop me and asked for an apology to that big-fore headed girl and then I shouted at him. Yes I shouted. He told me that I was like all the other Hyuuga with sticks up their asses. I couldn't take it anymore and told him of my struggles with trying to impress the clan. After that I left the village and then I had this excruciating headache and all I remember was me screaming. "

_I sighed again. I just explained a very life changing experience in one paragraph to a person that was my one and only true friend from 10 years ago who ended up becoming an avenger of his clan. Wooow what a fucked up life I live. FML!_

"Hn".

"Is that all you can seriously say?"

"Well what else am I supposed to say?"

"You're my only friend Sasuke, my best friend".

"I was your best friend".

"Ohh."

_I guess I was wrong about everything in my life. I have no friends, no one to live for. Would it really matter if I died? Then that way I wouldn't expose the secrets of Konoha and the Hyuuga. Even if I did die, would anyone care? I guess I could go back to ka-chan and Mikoto-bachan. I started to gather all my weapons and garments that were placed beside me until an equally pale hand stopped me. My eyes travelled up to the owner of the hand and i stared back at ebony eyes._

"I was your best friend but we both made a promise that I couldn't be that anymore".

"No we didn't"

"Yes, we made an oath"

"Yeah, to get married and have children, who said anything about you not being my best friend anymore?"

"We both did, that's part of the husband's job description and more."

"Are we actually gonna take the oath seriously?"

"Why not?"

"Well, we were both so young"

"And? ..."

"And we didn't know the true meaning of marriage".

"But we do now"

"But having children consists of …"

"Of what"

_He raises his eyebrow at me. Shoot! He bloody remembers my weakness. I hate talking about intimate matters. They always make me; stutter, blush, faint or all of the above._

"Y-you know what_"_

_FUCK!_

"If I told you I didn't would you still tell me?"

_He's smirking! Help me!_

"I- but –you oh, stop confuzling me!_"_

_Kuso, my inner child's coming out._

"What's so confusing. It's just _sex"_

He had leaned in to Hinata's ear and whispered the word "sex" with such lust it would make any other girls knees shake. But Hinata knew from experience that he was only teasing her.

"Stop teasing me!"

"Why should i?"

"If you don't I'll end up fainting."

"But I like it when you faint, it's so cute"

_Oh jheeze, here comes that horrid blush of mine._

"No it's not, it's annoying."

"But I find it cute."

She gave him a completely straight face while saying;

"You find everything I do _cute._"

"But you _are _so fucking cute"

_I blushed. What, I couldn't help it. It's not everyday someone sends out a positive compliment my way. It feels … nice. I'm guessing the look on my face is even more "cute" seeing as I made Sasu-chan smile. It's been a while since I've seen it. I really did miss it. I can't help but smile back._

"Arigatou Sasuke."

"Hn, for what exactly?"

"For making me smile, it's been a while."

"Then, Arigatou too Hinata."

"Bahh, it's alright. Who would a thought that little old me could make the Big meanie of an Uchiha crack a smile."

"Hina, you're the only person alive that could make me smile."

_The return of the blush. I look into his eyes again and all I see is something warm. So warm I feel warm and it's not because of the blush. It feels like something's bubbling deep inside my stomach. I see his hands moving towards mine again. He holds them close to his heart._

"When I said I loved you Hina, I truly meant it._"_

_Oh my. I feel completely overwhelmed, but I think I love him too. I know this because; he was my first kiss, if he died I think I'd die too, he makes me feel wonderful and he's the only one alive on this earth that could make me smile, truly._

"I love you too"

That single statement ignited a grin on _The _Uchiha Sasuke's perfectly sculpted lips and she was the first one to ever kiss them. He brought her closer to him and hugged her. Yes _The_ Uchiha Sasuke hugged a girl, but not just any girl, Hitomi Hinata. They were both completely content in their current positions until they heard the sound of the door creaking. This resulted in Hinata and Sasuke pushing each other back into their original spots, her sitting on the bed and him somewhere 5 metres away leaning on something solid. When the door opened, it revealed Suigetsu looking absolutely thirsty.

"J-Juugo said that he left some w-w-water behind in a b-bowl"

"Ano yeah, here"

A flustered looking Hinata handed the poorly looking Suigetsu the bowl of water that was previously used for wetting her flannel. Once she handed it to him he left the whole perimeter so quickly it instigated in him leaving a dust trail. Hinata turned her attention back to Sasuke and gave him a confused look. In return he stroked his left cheek with his right hand and replied;

"He loves water; I guess sometimes it's a weakness and others it's not."

"Oh, right."

"Soo, where were we?"

"We were on the part that you completely devoted your existence to me and told me you loved me"

_We both couldn't help but grin._

"You're sincerely mistaken, that was what you were doing to me._"_

"Ohh, so now you remember?_"_

"Clear as crystal_"_

Hinata burst into laughter that seemed contagious as Sasuke chuckled as well.

"It really has been a while Sasu-chan, (*sigh)"

"It has."

"We should do something to like fill in the gap"

"What do you suppose?"

"I don't know, a picnic perhaps, ooor you could treat me?"

"Hn, why can't you treat me?"

"Because I'm a girl and you're a boy, it's how things work Sasu-chan"

"Nope, you're a lady now and I'm a man and that's not how things work Hina-chan"

He winked at her which only resulted in her pouting at him. It was always her last resort but it was also always so successful.

"But Sasu-chan, it's called being a gentleman and aren't you one?"

"Only when I want to be"

He shrugged his shoulders. Hinata threw her hands in the air a heaved out a long sigh.

"Fine, picnic?"

"You can never outsmart the Uchiha charm"

He pulled up his sleeves and combed his hair back with his fingers. Hinata couldn't help but stare. Even though Sasuke was one of her strengths, he was also her weakness.

"Yeah yeah, whatever"

"What's the matter?"

"That was like the first time in my 16 years of living that my puppy eye no jutsu failed, I guess I'm disappointed."

Hinata ended up smiling because it really was a stupid reason, but it had been so long since she had the chance to act like a child, a proper child. Even though she was 16, there were always exceptions.

"I know something that will always cheer you up."

Her curiosity had heightened.

"What's that?"

Hinata didn't have any time to brace herself until Sasuke had tackled her into the mattress. Yes, he tackled her and yes into the _mattress._ He rolled his sleeves up again and initiated in ticking her until she couldn't breathe no more.

"Sa-S-Sasuke STOP!"

But all her miserable attempts of trying to stop him from tickling her were muffled by both of their laughter. After a while Sasuke had finally given up in tickling her till death and placed himself beside her on the makeshift bed.

**A:N: I'm afraid you'll have to see what else happens in the next chappi :D**


End file.
